Minato X Kyuubi LEMON One-Shot
by Supesuu
Summary: 'If you love someone let them go, and if they come back to you there yours...forever.' Hey guys! Not only is this my first story but it's my first lemon! I'm gonna be doing more ships so if you want to see more just inbox me! !WARNING LEMON AHEAD ADULT-CONTENT! !THIS IS A BOY X BOY LOVE STORY!


_**If It Comes Back To You Its Yours.**_

_Minato x Kyuubi One-Shot Lemon_

Hey guys! Not only is this my first story but it's my first lemon! I'm gonna be doing more ships so if you want to see more just inbox me!

!WARNING LEMON AHEAD ADULT-CONTENT!

!THIS IS A BOY X BOY LOVE STORY!

Minato sighed as he stared at his phone looking down at this man's vial name. 'Kyuubi' Minato rolled his eyes at the mental vocalization of his name. Minato never was a backtracker in his relationships; especially not his love life. But, with Minto being out of work for weeks due to a battle on the field. He had caught fire due to a nin getting the upper hand using there Chidori on the Hokage. It signed him from this arm down to a bit of his torse. Luckily his face was fine and the only thing left was some scaring and very irritable red skin. Because of this, he couldn't perform on the field due to the pain. This caused him to be a month short on his rent as well which brought him back to the circumstance at hand. He needed a place for him and Naruto to stay. Minato swallowed the last bit of his pride as he hit call.

'_RING…'_

'_RING…'_

"Hello?" A smooth voice answered the phone as Minato took a deep breath. "Kyuu, before you start I got hurt on the field and I was unable to pay for this months rent." Kyuubi eye glinted this could be his chance to get the two back into his clutches once more. "I thought you kept an emergency fund for things like this." The fox demon smirked as he heard Minato smack his teeth and sigh. "I do. I was fixed to move next month and pay off my last bill but if I do that I can't make my down payment for my new home.." Kyuubi was silent for a couple seconds on the phone, "..How long will you be staying then?" Minato sighed once more in relief, "Till the end of this month. Then I'll be out your hair I promise." Kyuubi purred under his breath smirking widely on the other side of the phone. "Of course, I'll be home late tomorrow night, I have a business meeting in the morning so I won't be home when you get there. I'll see you then Minato." Minato agreed with the man thanking him once more as he hung up his phone. "Maybe he did mature after all these years." Minato smiled softly as he stood up walking to Naruto's room to help his baby boy pack.

The next morning Minato made it to the old home he use to reside in. It looked bigger like extensions or renovations had been made since his leaving years ago. "I can't wait to get in my room!" Naruto smiled happily the toddler excited to see his dad other than on the weekends. "Of course you are." Minato ruffled his hair as he walked into the unlocked house. Naruto ran upstairs happily going to his spacious room while Minato set up shop in the guest room. There was no way he was going to be sleeping in Kyuubi's room.

As time passed Minato treated the house as his own cleaning and dusting off things while his son ran around and played video games on the TV. Minato was sitting in the kitchen watching Love & Ninjitsu one the TV getting in throttled with the messy antics of the ninjas when he heard the afternoon bell ring from the grandfather clock. Minato looked at the time seeing it was getting late. He would need to prepare some food. The nin stood up going to the fridge upon opening the freezer box his eyes widened, so much food; so many ingredients! Minato could barely afford this kinda food given he was saving so much. He smiled vowing to prepare a feast it was a long time since he cooked a nice home cooked dinner. Dawning on his apron he went to work cooking up beef, pork, fish, eggs, vegetables; anything he could get his hands on.

Meanwhile at work Kyuubi watches the clock tick down more and more. The fox demon had a plan in mind. Given his wounded bird is back in the nest he came to the conclusion that he wasn't letting them leave any time soon. Even if he had to kidnap the hard-headed blond and his little one he would do so! Time swam by till it was time to leave and Kyuubi raced home to see his meal waiting for him… well both of them ;)

The fox demon was greeted by the smell of amazing cooking and the sound of quick eating. Kyuubi chuckled knowing that was the sound of Naruto's chubby cheeks moving. "Naruto Uzumaki! Slow down I am not burping you for a 4th time tonight if you get the hiccups again!" Minto nagged the child who kept eating like a savage. "But dad you can't make food this good and not eat it!" he followed his remark with a bit of the pork his dad had cooked. There was a full buffet table of food and it all looked as good as smelled. "Good to see you both settled in fine~" Kyuubi sauntered in loosening his tie looking over at Minato there eyes locking. Minato felt his cheeks flush as he quickly averted his eyes. 'Damn that bastard… He has something up his sleeve.' Minato walked off grabbing a plate as he put food on it. "DADDY!" Naruto reached up for the tall male who smiled warmly picking up his only son. "I missed you little cub~" Kyuubi nuzzled his nose against naruto's who giggled and smiled at his dad. "I missed you more!" Minato couldn't help but walk over holding a fork of pork up to Naruto's mouth who happily ate it. "So how was work?" Minato peered up at Kyuubi who looked over to him smiling smoothly, "Boring as usual; I was more excited to get off of work~" He smirked slightly giving Minato that dreaded smoldering look again as Minato ignored it and put some pork into Kyuubi's mouth. "You should eat I didn't slave over your hot stove for nothing ya know~" Minato smiled koi placing his plate down going off to clean the dishes.

Kyuubi ate the pork licking his lips of the exquisite tasting food. 'Damn I missed his cooking.' The group sat down at the table sharing a light conversation about Naruto, his friends at school, Minato, and how he's doing as well as Kyuubi and his career. The family seemed whole again and Minato couldn't help but get this warm feeling from his ex-lover. Something about him changed; a lot.

Once dinner was done naruto played the game until it was time for bed. Both Minato and Kyuubi gave him a bath and put the little ninja to sleep with a nice bedtime story. Kyuubi kissed him on the forehead before leaving the room making Minato watching from the doorway smile softly. Kyuubi walked out of the room closing the door behind him as he looked at Minato with a hard gaze. "What?" Kyuubi looked at his bedroom, "why aren't your things in there?" Minato stared at him with a cocked eyebrow, "I'm respecting your space. I know we- YOU have a guest room so I'm sleeping in there." Minato folded his arm peering back at the fox demon. Kyuubi chuckled slightly as he leaned against the hallway wall. "Minato lets be adult now. You and I slept in a bed together way before Naruto way before our break up. I'm not gonna make you do anything… but your things are in my bedroom if you want to move em~" Minato eyes widened his cheek slightly blushed. 'This bastard is still a sick fuck!' Minato huffed and walked off into the bedroom. Not only was it too late to move all his bags something deep inside of him actually wanted to lay in the king size bed next to someone. Sleeping alone after the break up was hard for the nin to do. He'd often make naruto sleep with him whenever he got too lonely. Kyuubi followed right behind Minato purring softly to himself. Minato unzipped his bag getting out some boxers and a T-shirt. Minato stripped off his shirt and grabbed his pants lowering them slightly when he felt Kyuubi staring into his back. Minato turned his head only to see the fox demon faking like he was looking for the remote. Minto rolled his eyes as he pulled his pants up going into the room's personal bathroom to change.

Kyuubi smirked as he closed the bedroom door locking it as well as turning on the TV and cutting off the light with the TV, as well as the moonlight being the only sources of light. Kyuubi stripped off all of his clothing getting into bed covering up just in time as Minato came back out. The blonde looked cute to Kyuubi whenever he would wear oversized shirts to bed. Kyuubi felt his tail wag as he stared at Minato as he climbed into the bed.

"So what are we watching?" Minato peered over to Kyuubi who snapped out of his daydreaming. "Oh uh… I dunno you pick." Kyuubi passed him the remote. Minato shrugged and turned on a horror flick as he put the remote to the side getting under the cover. Kyuubi relaxed as he got closer to the blonde while watching the movie. As time went by Kyuubi crept more and more, from being close to crossing the Nin's hair to rubbing his sore muscles and stomach. Minato loved every minute of this. Kyuubi never uses to be so affectionate towards the male. And now here he his slowly easing the man to sleep up under him.

Minato shifted nuzzling into Kyuubi's chest, who slid his arm around his waist. A couple minutes later the two appeared asleep.

'...' Kyuubi eyes slid open the red oracles glowing in the night as he peered down at the male sleeping on his chest. Kyuubi's hands started to rub his back once more making the sleeping male wrap his leg around the fox demons waist pressing their members together slightly. Kyuubi's eyes widened as he softly nudged the Nin on top of him.

'Mmm~' Kyuubi purred as he slid both his hands up both of his thighs rubbing and gripping his legs as his hands slid up to his plump rear. Kyuubi smirked as he started to softly knead the blondes sound rear earning some unconscious moans.

Kyuubi licked Minato's earlobes sucking and bitting on his neck as well. Minato kept letting out soft whimpers and moans the blonde starting to roll and grind his hips against Kyuubi. Its been so long since Minato had been intimate with someone since Kyuubi. He was sexually frustrated and Kyuubi knew that, and a abused it to his liking.

Minato was well awake now but didn't stop his lover- I mean ex-lover?

Kyuubi being nude propped his growing erections between Minato's legs. It nudged the blonde's ass as it grew more and more. Minato sat up on top of the male peering down at him. Kyuubi couldn't help but smile up at the mad and horny man. "What? I told you the first time you left… Where linked, your body will always be mine." Kyuubi slipped his hand under the over side shirt showing healed bite marks and scratches.

Minato rolled his eyes giving into this lovers words as he leaned down kissing him deeply as there tongues coiled and wrapped around one another. Kyuubi slapped Minato's rear causing the male to moan into the kiss. Kyuubi purred as he rolled them over so he was on top. Kyuubi pulled off the oversized shirt as well as ripping the boxers Minato had on. Kyuubi was met with a glared from the blonde. "I'll buy you a whole pack of boxers tomorrow I promise~"

Minato nodded as he spread his legs for the fox, who purred going down as he kissed down from his neck flicking his tongue against each nipple sucking on it as well.

"Oooh~ I missed this so muuuch~ Just hurry up!~" Minato was anxious not to mention rock hard.

Kyuubi peered up at him, "You leave me for a damn year and think I'm not going to take my time with you?" Kyuubi chuckled darkly as he heads down Minato's thighs as he softly ran his tongue up and down Minato's shaft and tip.

"Ooohh f uuuuck~" Minato growled slightly wanting to buck his hips but couldn't due to his mate holding down his hips.

Kyuubi went lower lapping at his mate's balls and soon his entrance. Kyuubi slid his long tongue deep into Minato swirling and darting in an out of the blonde. Who was bouncing up an down on the fox nin's tongue.

"Oh Kyuuuu!~ It feel so goood!~ shiit babe~" Minato reach down spreading his rear more so the fox could go even deeper with his tongue. Kyuubi smirked as he pushed Minato's legs back getting more into this entrance with his tongue. Minatos member was dripping precum as well as Kyuubi who was reaching his limit as well.

"Baby pleaaasee~ Give it to meee~ please kyuuu-kuun~ I love youu~ I doo~" Minato looked at the male his eyes slightly teary and filled with lust. That was all Kyuubi needed as he pulled his tongue out of Minato's entrance quickly feeling it with his own member. Minato arched his back off the bed moaning longingly as he felt that familiar shape and size enter him again.

Kyuubi purred as he littered his mate with soft kisses and bites along his face chest and neck. He didn't move his hips for a couple of minutes enjoying the hot tightness around his member. Minato nuzzled into the taller males neck starting to kiss and suck on his neck.

'-tch, damn this little teaser~' Kyuubi thought to himself as Minato's kissing on the horny fox was enough to make him start to buck and thrust into Minato too much of his delight. The blonde haired nin spread his legs more to give the larger male on top more access as he thrust deeper and harder at a steady pace.

"Oooh fuck!~ Kyuuuuu!~ I love iiiit!~" Minato cried out to his lover who covered his mouth slightly, "Shhh baby; I don't want Naruto to wake up.~" Kyuubi smirked as he started to speed up with the same energy behind each thrust. Minato arched his back as he let out more muffled moans.

"Yea~ You like that don't you~" Kyuubi leaned down removing his hand to kiss him deeply as he kept thrusting like crazy in and out of the blonde. "M-MMMMM!~ MMMMAAAAHHH!~" Minato arched his back off the bed once more as he shot his load. Like strings of thick ribbons shot up and onto his lover's chest really showing the blondes year of frustration finally sink away. This was enough to make Kyuubi cum as well. After a couple more pumps he filled his lover with all of his love juices.

Minato purred at the warm feeling as he felt Kyuubi wrap his arms around Minato laying on top of him. Minato smiled as he kissed Kyuu softly the moonlight peering through the sheer blinds shining softly on the two as they laid there in utter bliss. "... Let's have another child." Minato eyes widened as he peered down at Kyuu. "What? You fuckin c- YOUR'RE NOT WEARING A CONDOM YOU IDIOT!" Kyuubi grinned as he nuzzled his mate who beat him on the back and head to no avail. "YOU DID THIS HSIT ON PURPOSE KNEW YOU WHERE TRYNNA TRAP ME!" Kyuubi chuckled as he listens to his mate rant. He was just happy to have his family back.

'_If you love someone let them go, and if they come back to you there yours...forever.'_


End file.
